


505.

by kookeunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Minayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookeunayeon/pseuds/kookeunayeon
Summary: hi~ just so you guys know, the whole au is posted on my twitter acc which is @kookeunayeon :> please check it out if you're confused with the chapters that were written here in ao3 <3 the title of this au is nirvanahope you liked this chapter~ see you real soon again!
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	505.

"Ya, you should stop drinking already!" Jeongyeon exclaimed. Wendy had passed out and was sleeping on the table. Nayeon had reached her limit but she still wanted to drink more. "This is not good for your condition, Nayeon!" Jeongyeon warned. 

"I am just releasing the negative vibes inside my body, Jeongyeon-ah. Don't worry," Nayeon patted Jeongyeon's shoulder. 

"You just got out of the hospital!"

"Two months ago."

"That's still a short period of time!"

Nayeon massaged her temples. They were bickering again. She spread her arms in the air. 

"What are you doing?" Jeongyeon curiously asked. "Hug me," Nayeon pouted. "Are you nuts?!" Nayeon rolled her eyes. "I'm cold, Jeong." 

Jeongyeon sighed. She looked at the clothes that Nayeon was wearing. "Look at your clothes then!" Jeongyeon stood up and took off her jacket. She put it on Nayeon's shoulders and hugged her. "Next time if you're going here, don't wear clothes like that."

Jeongyeon knew that Nayeon was already drunk because she was more talkative. She's talkative when she's sober but she's worse when she's drunk. 

"Jeongyeon, you love me, right?" Nayeon asked all of a sudden. 

"I do."

"Why can't we be together?"

"Because you love someone else."

"What if I'm starting to love you again?"

"You despise me."

"What if I don't feel that way anymore?"

Nayeon faced Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon cupped her cheeks. "Stop with your what ifs, Nay. They're changing you."

"I want us back, Jeong," Nayeon declared. 

"I'm here because I'm your emotional support. I didn't agree to go with you just to talk and fix what happened to us before."

"Then let's forget what happened to us before and start something new now."

"Easier said than done, Nay. We can't just forget the past. I love you and I don't want to hurt you again. Please understand me. We can't be together again."

Nayeon sighed. "Can you kiss me?"

"We've talked about this, right? We should stop doing that. It's so wrong. Let's just go home."

Nayeon looked down in defeat. "I'll just go to the washroom first."

"I'll go with you," Jeongyeon said. "Keep an eye on Wendy."

"Daebak! You're drinking so much, Mina. Are you still okay?" Sooyoung asked. Mina nodded. "Drinking became my past time these last two years. It's fun." 

"Because of that, you have another shot!" Seulgi exclaimed.

"Seulgi unnie, you're drunk!" Yeri stated. 

"We all are! Because of that, we all have another shot!" Seulgi poured drinks on each glasses. 

"Where did you go when you went missing in action?" Joohyun asked. 

Mina hummed. "I went to Texas first then I stayed at Hawaii after that. Dad told me we have a small building there so I still worked when I was in Hawaii."

"Did you know what happen to Nayeon?" Sooyoung asked. 

Mina froze. "I-I did. When I arrived here. Wendy told me."

"It's saddening to hear what happened to her. Imagine, she just fell down and became unconscious for almost two years. That's just sad," Sooyoung said. 

"Chaeyoungie told me that Nayeon unnie went on a two month treatment for her to be able to walk again," Yeri spoke. 

"Ah, jinjja?!"

Mina took her glass and drank. She winced because of the bittersweet flavor. She poured another shot for herself and drank it again. 

"She did what?" Joohyun asked Yeri. "The resto beside this bar is hers. Did you guys already check it? Chaeyoung and I will check it tomorrow. You can come with us."

Mina stayed quiet. 

"Did you know that she hired Chef Do Kyungsoo to be the head chef of that resto?" 

"What do you expect? They're the richest family in Korea. She can afford to hire that chef," Joohyun commented. 

"Chef Do Kyungsoo doesn't care about people's status in life. He cooks for all," Mina butted in. "It's really interesting and intriguing that he agreed to be hired by Nayeon."

"He looks down on people who have high status in life," Mina added. 

Everyone cooed. "He's something," Seulgi said. 

"He definitely is."

Mina continued drinking. She listened to the girls who were talking about everything. She only spoke when she needed to. 

"Aren't you going to visit Nayeon?" Joohyun asked Mina. 

Mina was caught off guard. "We broke up two years ago," she answered. 

"Oh."

Sooyoung scooped her. "My time has come," she giggled. Mina laughed. 

"Are you and Kim Junmyeon a thing?" Joohyun spilled her question making Mina shook her head. "We're just friends. We already denied it countless times on interviews."

"Are you still in touch with Sana and Momo?" Sooyoung asked. 

"I didn't contact them when I was gone but we did some catching up when I arrived here."

"The bond of the Holy Trinity is unbreakable. But I think it became rusty when you left. Sana and Momo didn't see each other that much. I can finally say that you are the glue of the Trinity," Joohyun explained. 

"Things have changed ever since I left, I guess." Mina rested her head on Sooyoung's shoulder. 

"Wendy unnie doesn't join the night outs with us that much, too," Yeri confessed. 

"I see. Do you know where she is right now?" Mina asked. 

"She didn't tell us. But I think she dropped by here to do something earlier."

The night was still young for them. Many things happened when Mina wasn't around. It wasn't enough for them to talk about things that Mina missed to witness. 

Seulgi and Yeri were finally out. Sooyoung and Joohyun weren't that sober. Sooyoung's arm was still snaked on Mina's waist. Mina was still aware of her senses. She was the most sober among them. 

"We should probably go home now," Joohyun declared. "Or we can just stay and tell Wendy that we're spending our night here," Sooyoung said. "Seulgi and Yeri are out. We can't drive properly anymore," Sooyoung added. Joohyun agreed. 

"Mina, are you going home?" Sooyoung asked. "Yeah. I can still drive," Mina answered. 

"I'll message Wendy that you guys are spending your night here," Mina volunteered. Sooyoung hugged her. "You're a very great friend, Mina." Mina chuckled at her remark. 

"I'll just go to the washroom. Excuse me," Mina declared. "You guys should move your asses now," she joked. 

Mina walked carefully. She was a bit dizzy. She had a lot. She thought she was still that sober. 

As she sobered herself up by washing her face, she heard a whine. The washroom was for VVIPs only, meaning Wendy's friends or family could only enter. 

"N-Nayeon?"

She found Nayeon hugging the toilet bowl while whining. She took a step forward to help her get up but she stepped backward, changing her mind. 

_Nayeon couldn't remember her anymore._

"A-Are you okay?" she asked softly. 

Nayeon turned at her direction and glared at her. _"Who are you?"_

Mina shrugged. "J-Just a concerned citizen." Mina felt a sting in her heart when Nayeon asked who she was. 

Mina stared at her. Nayeon's appearance had changed. She cut her hair short, her cheeks looked squishier than before, her complexion became fairer.

Nayeon held her head and groaned. "Damn, not again," she whispered. 

Mina only moved closer to her when Nayeon was already wincing in so much pain. She muttered some curses because she didn't know what was happening and what she was going to do. She helped Nayeon to sit on the toilet's lid. She contacted Momo but she wasn't answering. 

"Oh my fucking gosh!"

Mina kneeled in front of Nayeon. "Nayeon, can you hear me?" 

Nayeon was crying. There was the excruciating pain again. 

"Nayeon, I'm here. I'm here. Don't worry. You're safe with me, _babe_."

Nayeon looked at Mina. _"Jeong? Is that you?"_

Mina didn't know who was Jeong. All she knew was Nayeon's lips were already pressing against hers. 

Mina was frozen for a few second but she managed to moved in sync with Nayeon. She missed this. She missed her home. She missed Nayeon. She missed her _nirvana_.

Nayeon moaned when Mina's kisses reached her neck. Both of them were clearly out of their minds. 

"Oh my god! That fucking feels so good!" Nayeon exclaimed when Mina sucked her neck placing hickeys on it. 

Nayeon wanted to feel Mina's very very soft lips so she caught them, locking them with hers. They were kissing soundly making the atmosphere hotter than before. 

Nayeon's hands finally learned to explore Mina's body. When Nayeon squeezed her butt the latter moaned. 

Mina opened her eyes and parted from Nayeon. "We shouldn't do this."

Nayeon rested her head on Mina's shoulder. "I know." 

Mina hugged her then fished her phone from her pocket to message Momo telling her that she'll bring Nayeon to her place. She also called Kwangsoo to let him know that Mina needed to be picked up. 

"Mister Kwangsoo, to Momo's place, please," she told her driver. 

"Omo, is that Miss Im Nayeon?" he asked. 

"She is, Mister. Now let's go because she needs to be home."

When Mina arrived at Momo's place, there was nobody inside. She couldn't contact Sana because she knew that Sana and Nayeon weren't that close. 

It's been two years and she was not sure if Nayeon was still staying in her old unit. So she decided to bring her to her rest house. 

"Thank you, Mister," she thanked her driver after putting Nayeon down on her bed carefully. 

"I'll take over the rest now. Have a good night," she smiled. 

"Hey, I need to change your clothes, okay?" Mina asked Nayeon even though Nayeon was already sleeping peacefully. After she changed Nayeon's clothes, she also changed hers. She laid beside Nayeon and stared at her. "I'm sorry for putting you in danger, babe."

"I know I didn't think about your situation. I've taken you for granted. I hope you can still forgive me," Mina whispered. 

"But I know that won't happen because you can't remember me anymore. I'm sorry. I am such a fool."

Mina looked up to prevent herself from crying. "I wish your heart still remembers me. I love you so much, Nayeon."

Nayeon moved. Mina was startled so she moved away from her. Nayeon was crying in her sleep. Mina hushed her. She held Nayeon's hand and caressed Nayeon cheek. "I'm here. Hush now."

Nayeon woke up when the sun kissed her skin. She stretched before getting up from the bed. Her eyes roamed around the room. It was so familiar but she couldn't remember whom it was. Her head was starting to hurt again. So she left the room and smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. She found a girl wearing an apron cooking something skillfully. 

"Excuse me. Where am I? Who are you?" Nayeon asked. 

Mina turned at her direction and smiled. Nayeon's heart fluttered. She never saw a girl who has a perfect smile. 

Mina caught Nayeon blushing and giggled. "Breakfast is almost ready. Sit down first," she told Nayeon. 

Nayeon sat down. She watched Mina's back moved while she's cooking. 

"I told Momo that you stayed here last night so you don't have to worry. I'm not a kidnapper just so you know," Mina explained with her usual soft voice. 

"May I know your name?" Nayeon asked.

_"Mina. Myoui Mina."_

"M-Myoui Mina?" 

"The one and only."

Mina served the breakfast for the both of them then sat down. 

"Eat. You need energy," Mina grinned, showing her gums. 

Nayeon couldn't help but to blush so she looked away. 

"I cooked a lot for you. Don't be shy. I know you're hungry," Mina spoke while eating. 

Nayeon hesitatingly picked up her chopsticks and started eating. The taste was so familiar to her. So was Myoui Mina. 

"I already called Jihyo to pick you up later. I was going to bring you at Momo's house but no one was there so I decided to bring you here," Mina explained. 

"Did you see Jeongyeon?" Nayeon asked. "Who's Jeongyeon?" 

"I was with her last night. As far as I can remember, I left her to go the washroom to keep an eye on Wendy."

"Oh."

"Did you change my clothes?" Nayeon asked. 

"Uh-huh. You can have that shirt if you want," Mina answered knowing that Nayeon liked her shirt. She giggled again when she caught Nayeon blushing. 

"Eat more, Nayeonie," Mina smiled. 

_"Eat more, Nayeonie."_ The voice kept on repeating in Nayeon's head. It started to hurt again. 

"A-Are you okay?" Mina asked. 

"W-Who... Who are y-you?"

**Author's Note:**

> hi~ just so you guys know, the whole au is posted on my twitter acc which is @kookeunayeon :> please check it out if you're confused with the chapters that were written here in ao3 <3 the title of this au is nirvana 
> 
> hope you liked this chapter~ see you real soon again!


End file.
